


Keep Me Like a Key

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is only a teenager -- just a regular kid in a relationship with a werewolf. He wonders about matters of domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Like a Key

**Author's Note:**

> they've only been together for a couple months at this point. 
> 
> title taken from the Analog Set song ''The Only One''

"Am I weird--" Stiles starts one night as he's curled up against Derek on the couch in the living room.

"Yes," Derek cuts in. His shoes are off and his arm rests on Stiles' shoulder, his fingers idly drifting along Stiles' arm. The dim yellow glow of the lamp on the table and the flickering of the muted TV are the only light sources in the room. The stars in the dark sky shimmer wanly alongside the waxing moon.

"Ha ha," says Stiles, lightly hitting his palm against Derek's stomach. He lets his hand rest there, fingertips drumming out a rhythm against the dark fabric of Derek's shirt. "I was  _going_  to ask, am I weird for wanting this years down the line?"

"'This?'" Derek asks.

"Yeah, you know..." He trails off as the beat he's tapping gets more erratic. Derek reaches with the hand not holding Stiles close to still Stiles' fingers. Stiles sighs and laces their hands together. After a moment of Stiles running his thumb along Derek's calloused skin, he says, "This, as in, us on a couch together with some stupid infomercial about porch awnings playing on mute."

Derek doesn't say anything. Stiles watches intently as a chipper blond woman demonstrates how innovative! refreshing! stylish! her awning is. Upstairs, the sheriff's steady breathing is interrupted by a snore.

"Like, okay," Stiles eventually continues, "I know that there's, like, college, and all of that moving around and getting a job and stuff. Not to mention our whole  _crime-fighting against the supernatural_  gig." Stiles' fingers splay out as he moves his head against Derek's chest, never one to stay still as he talks. He adds, "And I guess maybe I'm just assuming you'll be your usual creeper self and follow me around."

There's another pause as Stiles waits for some sort of confirmation out of Derek. He receives none.

"Which," he goes on, his heart rate starting to pick up slightly, "you know, wouldn't  _really_  be creepy because I'd want you to come with me." Stiles laughs curtly. "You could even go to college yourself, maybe. Although you'd have to get your GED first. Or you could experience it vicariously through me." Derek can't see Stiles' face because he's turned his head away from the TV, instead focusing on their interlocked hands, but he knows that he's chewing on his lower lip now. "Are freshman allowed to live off-campus? I don't really want to room with someone in a dorm. They would hate me immediately, and anyway, I wouldn't have anywhere to keep you. Stuffing you in my closet didn't really work out too well last time. Or the time before that."

Derek rubs his hand along Stiles' arm to soothe his jumping heartbeat. Stiles sighs again, the way that he does when he's frustrated with himself. He disentangles their hands and pushes closer into Derek, who responds by bringing his legs up onto the couch and adjusting them so Stiles is laying completely on top. Stiles noses at Derek's stubbled cheek as Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist.

"I only mean," Stiles begins again when he's settled with his face pressed to Derek's neck and his hands clasped under his chin, "that being able to rely on this as something to come back to -- to come  _home_  to..." He trails off again for a moment. "It'd be nice. But what do I know, I'm just a kid whose life is full of fangs and claws and glowy eyes. I guess it is kinda weird in contrast to everything else."

Silence falls in a more permanent way this time as Stiles' breathing slows. He himself is about to drift off when Derek quietly answers, "No."


End file.
